


Just the way you are

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Ambreignsweek2k18 [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambreignsweek2k18, Community: wrestlingkink, Cookies, Day 7, Freestyle, Knotting, M/M, Needy Dean, No mpreg, Omega Dean, Past, Porn With Plot, Recovery, Rimming, Smut, Sweet scents, caring roman, first heat, omega worries, romans promos against brock, slight Voice Kink, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: For my final day, day 7 (freestyle) I've decided to fill for a pg13 wrestlingkink2 prompt, thus making this a crossover series postThe request was specifically:Omega Dean has a heat started because of Romans promos. Specifically, Dean gets his heat started because of the way Romans been speaking lately about Brock. All he wants is roman to fuck him into oblivion and just be (his) dominant with him. Dean/roman could already be together but he's never gotten a heat before and this triggers it or it's the first time their together, up to filler. Could end in mpreg or not, please just dying for some a/o ambreigns stuff with bottom Dean and top roman of course





	Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's at that point in recovery where really he's just resting, about a week before he goes back to training (weights ect.)

Dean's taken suppressants since the day he was identified as an omega

Originally he took them to avoid becoming like his mother, just another omega whore. Back then he took them illegally since his beta doctor refused to prescribe them for him, when he began wrestling that changed 

As a wrestler Dean was permitted to take suppressants as nobody wants to risk an omega falling into heat mid-match or mid-show. Despite being an omega he fought his way through tough matches, beat alpha opponents and eventually landed in the wwe where they prescribe top suppressants and medical care to their few treasured omegas 

With his recent injury though Dean has been sent home without them, it's only for a few weeks as he can't take them with his newly subscribed medication but it's also the first time in a long time he's ever been without them

For the first few days it has Dean on edge and his alpha is nothing but a calm supportive anchor. By three weeks Dean is resided to nothing odd happening as he watches Monday night raw, cheering as Roman makes his way down to the ring to cut a promo

Butterflies spring in his stomach but he pushes them away, it's the same odd feeling he got when he had re-watched Roman's earlier 'anti-Brock' promos. He'd call it excitement over Roman's new promo, he's excited to know what he'll say and he's called it nerves as for the first time in over a week Roman will be coming home. The reminding thought re-stirred them and Dean shuffled restlessly, not quite getting them to settle this time as Roman spoke. Each word and insult sending a spark through him, pleasure and an ache he couldn't really justify as payback for his own feud with the beast 

As soon as Roman was 'suspended' by Vince he was on the phone to Dean, hands free device a blessing as he drove towards home

Dean snuggled into the blankets as Roman spoke to him, his alphas voice soothing and igniting the flame of hollow within him. All he really wanted was to demand Roman fuck him but he bit his tongue listening to his alpha talk and answering questions 

Dean was being overly quiet, he knew as Roman asked him his food order but he couldn't help it, at least until. "Oh and Alexa ran into me after she won her match she came and found me, she was asking about you" Dean growled through his teeth. Alexa bliss, a perfect petite omega had been talking with his prime alpha while he wasn't around 

Dean wasn't quite sure where it came from, he had never compared himself before because he had never doubted Roman's words or actions before but faced with bliss he was suddenly conflicted. Both jealous and unworthy, something he had never felt so strongly before

Before Roman came along Dean was not use to feeling desired, he was not a typical omega, not small enough or overly sweet smelling. He was far from cute, hyper and challenged almost everything. For him, he was use to being shunned. That's how it went when you fell into the bottom percent of desired omega, his slim waist and ability to both follow and calm an alpha even though it was only one alpha, his alpha, still gave him some desire 

"Deano" he could hear the concern in Roman's voice, it made his insides melt and he could feel the sweet warm liquid of his words leak from within him

Roman was a perfect alpha, from a line of long proud prime alphas with perfectly petite and submissive omegas or fellow pure bred alpha partners. He was a kind alpha who accepted even Dean's crazy choices, not caring his omega wasn't perfect to the surprise and anger of others. He accepted Dean as he was, full time suppressants and all. Something that almost all others would stop their pursuit at, an omega never going into heat was usually seen as god dam unnatural after all

"Omega" the worried shout of Roman's voice snapped him back, the pool in his belly had gone from butterfly wings to iron razor blades filled with lava. His perfect alpha was so worried, despite the voices that whispered they shouldn't mix they still did 

"Hurry back alpha" Dean whimpered before hanging up his phone

The phone must of rang three times before he heard the front door crash open and slam closed. The running feet of his alpha excellerated the fire making him curl closer and groan 

As the door flew open he glanced up. Locking eyes with his alpha turned fire to wings to honey and then he knew what this was, his first heat

"Alpha" Dean gasped, turning a slight red at the realisation and only curling himself tighter under the blankets. He seemed to have a death grip on them until Roman gently walked over and sat beside him on the bed. Where he proceeded to softly tug the fabric from Dean's quickly slackening grip 

It seemed Roman understood the current situation and like he should was taking charge of it. "Omega, my good omega" he praised his voice soft as leaned close to press his forehead gently to Dean's, his strong alpha scent soothing both fire and nerves. "Already nesting so well for me, my sweet omega" he continued to praise Dean only making him blush further and begin to quiver softly, he hadn't even realised he was doing that

"Ro" he whispered softly, rediscovering his voice with his alphas encouraging touch. "Yeah Deano, I know" Roman whispered back, meeting his eyes as he leant in more "so tell me what you want to do and I'll do it okay" Dean swallowed, Roman was such a great alpha

Even under such circumstance where he would have the right to just hold him down and claim him he was asking what Dean wanted, knew Dean was a little scared. Dean leant a little closer, brushing their noses together as he made up his mind "I want you Ro" 

His unsteady arms came up to wrap around Roman's neck and finally he inched just that bit closer to kiss soft smiling lips 

The kiss was broken by his own sudden whimper as he pulled back to set a hand over his stomach, a hollow ache reminding him of what he needed. Roman distracted him from it though with another soft kiss before gently reaching for the bottom of Dean's top. "Let's get you out of these clothes, okay Deano" Dean nodded, slackening and raising his arms as Roman removed the shirt, pressing soft kisses to his slightly heated face

"Such a good omega, my pretty omega" the words only further melted Dean's insides and all too soon did he realise he had made a pool of damp sweet honey beneath himself. He squirmed at the realisation, embarrassed and not wanting Roman to see the mess

Deep down he knew his alpha would be pleased with the sight and smell but a small part of Dean whispered that it was disgusting, that he was disgusting 

Roman's soft lips on his cheek brought him out of it though their hands were interlaced, with Roman's free one on the band of his pants "these next baby boy" Dean nodded. He was finally starting to understand why omegas gave themselves over so completely to their alphas, his trust for Roman ran so deep and the way he was caring for him so tenderly was different in a way he's never known 

With his pants gone he felt more pleasantly exposed then vulnerable, still Roman made a point to remove his shirt before peeling off Dean's saturated boxer briefs, making him feel just a little safer. Security was a big thing for omegas but Dean knew that Roman knew how much it meant to him, who as a child right up to his time as a fcw/nxt superstar had never had a secure place to call his home

Finally naked Dean felt the burn of fever subside, he felt more free in a way he couldn't possibly explain and had a nagging urge to present for his alpha 

"I'll be right back" the words caught his attention and worried Dean turned to Roman. Roman was quick to soothe him, this had to be done right after all and the first part was done. Dean was already on their bed, a secure place to mate but there was still things they would need that he could not risk retrieving once they started. "I promise I'll be right back, I'm just going to get the things we'll need for your heat" Dean's quickly raising panic subsided a little, that made sense. He knew Roman would never just leave him especially in such a state and yet he couldn't help his instinctual fear

With a soft kiss to his cheek Dean allowed himself to be soothed back down into the blankets before Roman dashed off to get the things they needed 

He was only gone a few minutes but when he returned Dean was face down on the bed, quivering hips raised in the typical presenting position. After setting the supplies in easy access by the bed, he stepped closer and began to gently rub at Dean's hips. Soothing them and quelling some of the shaking 

Fresh slick leaked from Dean with the action, making his omega whimper sweetly. The honey fragrance in the air was strong as it slid down the backs of his softly trembling thighs, no longer contained by his clothing

Roman licked his lips his control slipping just a little, his sweet omega smelled so good and he was sure Dean would appreciate it just as much. "If you don't like it tell me to stop" he ran a hand over his rump until Dean nodded. It wasn't as if he didn't like this normally but during heat an omega could be hard to predict, some things they usually like they don't or vica versa. Dean who was already naturally unpredictable would be even more so Roman was sure 

Settling behind him he leaned in and got his first taste of honey to a moan that only encouraged him further. His tongue lapped out for more, immediately starting a rhythm of long steady licks followed by quick short ones

Dean moaned loudly pressing his hips back for more as he often did when Roman does this. His hips moving of their own accord something new as they swivelled unsteadily and practically grinded back desperately against Roman's face. His hands gripping uselessly at the bed sheets for leverage

Roman's hands helped to steady his hips much to his own whine of annoyance as he tried to thrust back against the seeking tongue, wanting more

When the tongue had finally cleaned him of all the sticky sweet honey that had leaked out, tongue tracing along the backs of his thighs for good measure. It moved back up, tracing lines back to the source of the sweet substance. Probing at Dean's entrance and making him tremble, a sweet reward on Roman's tongue as he moaned. Steady hands stopping him from pushing back as the gentle teasing continued, almost making him sob from how much more he wanted

Finally after what seemed an eternity Roman pressed closer and his tongue slipped in. The pleasure overwhelmed Dean who immediately clamped down and came as the raging waters of his orgasm crashed over him. Slick wetting Roman's jaw like the tide as his weak omega seed further dampened the bed beneath them

Roman kept his hips up with ease as he lazily licked with in Dean, making the omega whimper softly with each one. He was so over stimulated he couldn't take anymore of the gentle teasing 

As if reading his mind Roman pulled back, licking at his lips to clean the honey dampening his face

He gently lowered Dean's hips, letting his omega pant and rest for the moment. "You did so well" he praises, running a finger along his side as he retrieves some of the goodies from their bed side

Repositioning Dean's prone body to lay back against him as he sat up against the headboard was easy. With the supplies now set within reach he moved him again so he was sitting side on and leaning into his chest. "Your doing so well Deano" Roman whispered as he softly nuzzled the side of his face, getting a light happy whine in return as Dean lifted his head a little, an exhausted attempt to return affection 

"Good boy" he praised with a soft smile before reaching for a bottle of water "now I need you to keep your strength up, okay Deano" Dean nodded his understanding as Roman unscrewed the lid. Dean opened his mouth wanting to say something but Roman holding up a small tablet silenced him. "I know your far from ready for a litter of pups" he popped the tablet past Dean's smiling lips and Dean gave his fingers a gentle lick in appreciation 

Roman placed the water at his lips, spare hand at his throat gently working the muscles there to help him swallow it. Once he'd drained half the bottle Roman was satisfied enough to pull it away and pull out a prettily decorated box 

Dean growled softly at it and Roman gently shushed him, no doubt it was still covered in Alexa's overly sweet omega scent. She had given the box to Roman after all, the cookies inside a treat she had baked especially for Dean

He retrieved a cookie but only received a huff for his trouble as he placed it at his lips, Dean turning his head away with a pout. "Oh come on sweetheart don't be like that" Dean raised his head defiantly and kept his eyes closed, a gesture of both rejecting and turning his nose up at Roman's offering

Roman sighed, time to employ a tactic. He could tell Dean the truth later when he wasn't hyped up on possessive omega hormones

"I go through all the trouble of requesting an omega bake cookies my dear omega will like and now you won't eat them" Dean turned his head, eyes open curiously. He snuffled at the cookie and Roman knew he had him as he took the whole thing into his mouth. Dean lit up, hips shifting like a tail wagging as he retrieved another one that disappeared just as quickly as the first

Roman made a mental note to thank Alexa later cause after five cookies more and the rest of the water bottle Dean's needs had been met for now. His heat was flaring back up and given the way his newly revived limbs were twitching he was becoming impatient fast 

With a quick movement Roman had flipped them. Dean went from happy licks at his cheek to whining within seconds, squirming even as Roman backed off. "Woah, okay okay" he held up his hands and waited for a pouting Dean to calm. Usually this was one of Dean's favourite positions, with Roman's strong body draped over his slightly smaller one but with his heat he was clearly having none of that

Letting his mind run through it he flipped them back over so Dean was on top of him and straddling his waist. That got the desired effect, a happy nuzzle with restless hips. Bonus Roman could still see Dean's face which is all he wanted as his hands moved to steady shifting hips 

With a little complaining from his omega, Roman removed his pants and briefs before allowing Dean to rub down against him spreading the freshly leaked slick

With a steady hand Roman guided Dean's jittery hips down, his omega moaning as finally his alpha penetrated him. Dean's head fell forward, resting against Roman's shoulder as he slowly sank down. His alpha growling lightly at the wet warmth that was sucking him in so eagerly 

It seemed to take an age for Roman's larger then normal alpha cock to finally reach the hilt and when it did it left Dean shivering. Sex had always been amazing between them but this was so much more intense. The feelings, the soft growls, his alpha nipping at his ear and nuzzling his cheek, even the way Roman's scent smelled so much more intense then usual 

The first thrust left him breathless and with each one that followed he found himself holding onto his alpha for life. No longer quite sure where the raising on his hips began and the drop of them ended as they moved in synch to an inhuman pace 

Dean unable and not even trying to stop the mewls that tumbled from his lips. His alphas praise like a whispered prayer in his ear 

Things became just a little clearer through the haze when Roman began to swell, the slight catch sending an alarm off in his brain. Knot, that's what it was and with each press down he grinded down more. He was suppose to take it he knew that, was made to take it, wanted more then ever to accept it 

With that thought Roman's knot popped past his rim and locked with his body, the barest of movements sending him over the edge. He was cumming and baring his throat to his alpha, all things he had done before but now so intense tears streamed down his face. Roman was growling as he secured them close, filling him with his knot locked so tightly and teeth piercing him possessively 

They stayed like that a mere moment, locked in the daze of an eternal sunrise. Then Dean was blinking as he came back to himself, settled atop Roman's chest and barely able to move from the exhaustion settling in his limbs 

"Shhh" Roman's hands gently ran through his soft unruly hair and he relaxes immediately into the touch. He felt like liquid, in a good way, a way that allowed him to drift and bend to the world around him

They were still tightly knotted Dean could feel it like the truest thing in life. "Get some sleep okay, I'll wake you when it's time to get ready for the next round" Dean completely trusted that Roman would. His alpha was strong and capable but that wasn't why he trusted him. He was loving and loyal, excepted Dean as he was 

He tilted his head up and got the soft kiss he desired before settling down. Roman's fingers running through his hair like a guide to sleep, a lullaby that assured him Roman would keep him safe 

Without realising it Dean fell into that darkness and drifted safely into the land of dreams. A place that was so much like his reality he almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't still awake. With lollipop trees though Dean was pretty sure he was safe as he lounged in the warm sun of his alphas heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is finally done! Playing catch up on my anime on top of everything else wasn't a good idea when I needed to get things done but I've managed and I'm pretty proud of what I got done all things considered so it hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Also please note it was a delightful coincidence that there both part 7 of each series


End file.
